


Special Date

by imabithungry



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior
Genre: Camping, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hugging, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stargazing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, not dating, we all know Kyunghoon is a horny bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabithungry/pseuds/imabithungry
Summary: This year, Heechul got to spend Valentine's Day with his most favourite person.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Special Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine, folks!
> 
> This is my first time ever to write something like this. I'm sorry for the messy plot. And the grammar too. And the OOC-ness. You'll find out what I mean when you read this story.
> 
> (I added a short cute ending at the end, please check it out)

“Hyung, would you let me love you on this year’s Valentine?”

That got Heechul’s attention as he rotated his head to look at the younger. He couldn’t hear Kyunghoon clearly because of the sounds of the heavy rain hitting the small tent. They were currently spending time together on that particular spot for stargazing, watching the meteor shower before the rain suddenly pouring. They immediately scrambled to the tent Kyunghoon prepared earlier.

“What?"

“We’ve closer for these 4 years and this year we got to spend this day together. So, well…” Kyunghoon’s ears reddened, but still questioning the other man that sprawled across his lap bravely. How did Heechul get there? Good question. They were playing games together and then Heechul cheated to win. Kyunghoon, not really accepted that, started tickling Heechul’s side and as we know from certain episode of _Miun Uri Saeggi_ , he was really ticklish on his back.

“What are you talking about? We spend half of the day already and suddenly you asking me this? Do you need a lover so much or something?” Heechul asked, laying on the younger's lap, still regaining his breath. He could feel his burning face and still feel little dizzy from all the blood rushed to his face, but Kyunghoon’s question undoubtedly got him thinking.

“I mean, I really like you, hyung. And today is Valentine’s Day. We’re going to end this day together so I thought, why not celebrating it with you,” Kyunghoon bend down to Heechul, brushing his nose on the white skin on his shoulder junction, making Heechul gasped.

“Mmm, ah, it's not a bad idea. Usually, I spend Valentine’s Day going from one club to another or get drunk with my friends. Last year, we couldn’t even meet because of my band concert overseas. I would like to change it, knowing I only have you today,” Heechul lean on the opposite side of Kyunghoon face, giving him more access to his shoulder. Kyunghoon's hot breath against his cold skin feels really nice.

“I only have you too, hyung. I never celebrate this day anymore since my last breakup. Last year I drunk myself to sleep because I was upset you weren’t there to accompany me,” Kyunghoon sat up straight again, hovering Heechul. “So, I can love you for the night, right? I really want to touch your skin, it looks very smooth and smells good,” he poked Heechul's neck with two fingers, tracing the visible veins there.

“Uh-huh. Just do whatever you usually do on Valentine. Except the juicy part, of course,” Heechul laughed, placing his palm on Kyunghoon's fingers on his neck.

“What juicy part...” Kyunghoon mumbled, he could feel the tip of his ears getting hotter. He took off his thick jacket, beanie, and glasses, then asked Heechul to take his jacket off too.

“It's very cold, I don't want to take it off,” Heechul pouted.

“But I want to cuddle with you. The jacket will go in the way and I can't feel your skin later. Besides, I always can warm you up as a body heater,” Kyunghoon too, pouting.

“Fine, but once I feel cold again, I'm putting this back on,” Heechul sighed, gave up on the adorable pout and put his jacket on top of Kyunghoon's. Kyunghoon smiled widely, then hug Heechul tightly, positioning him beneath his own larger body and covers them with the sleeping bag for more heat.

“Yah, you're crushing me!” Heechul laughed as Kyunghoon breathing on is neck again. It tickles him.

“You know I'm not. Stop complaining and let me smell you.”

“What are you, a dog? My dog often smells me a lot whenever I use different product. Ah- not there, it tickles,” Heechul closed his eyes as he feels the younger mouth nipping his neck and shoulder.

“How could you compare me with your dog?” Kyunghoon encircled his arms on Heechul's waist beneath the clothes. He still breathes in Heechul's neck, enjoying the pleasant scent.

“Hey, your hands are cold. And who told you can touch me underneath the clothes?” Heechul whined, putting his hands on Kyunghoon's back, feeling the firm muscles under his palms.

“You gave me permission to do whatever I want, and I'm doing it now,” Kyunghoon fired back, whining too and Heechul could hear it in his voice. Kyunghoon began to kiss Heechul's face as his hands slowly tracing Heechul's abdomen.

Laughed Heechul ruffles Kyunghoon's head. “Okay, I'll stop complaining. So what? Are you going to fuck me?”

With that, Kyunghoon froze. He put out his hand from inside the shirt and place his forearm beside Heechul's head. “What? No! I would never- I can't do that, hyung!”

Heechul's brows furrowed. “Why not? You disgusted by me not being a girl or-“

“No, it's not like that, God, Heechulie. If I'm going to make love to you, I need to make you my lover first. I don't want to hurt you and I don't like shallow relationship like fuck buddy or cuddle buddy. I would need to make you love me and ask your hand for date me,” Kyunghoon said seriously. His eyes gentle but stern at the same time.

Heechul couldn't retort anything while his mind was full of a particular word. He was touched, knowing Kyunghoon thinking so highly of him. Kyunghoon didn't use 'fuck' as he did, but instead he choose the word 'make love'. It sounds like Kyunghoon could worship him and pleasuring him at the same time.

“But aren't we cuddle buddy now?” Heechul choose to make a joke instead. Kyunghoon's gaze was remarkably strong he was certain he would melt anytime soon.

“For tonight only. After today, we're back as the usual and I wouldn’t force you again, ever. So, would you let me love you as my Valentine date tonight?” The younger followed the flow, conceal his face on the older crook again, showering it with kisses and sucking it.

“You’re not forcing me into anything, though”, he mumbled. His heart beating fast in his chest, Heechul moaned a bit at the ministration. “Ah, yes. I'm yours tonight. Anything except the fucking, right?”

“Except the love making,” Kyunghoon corrected him, “I'll get you to fall in love and ask you to date me first for that,” Kyunghoon kissed Heechul behind his ear, his voice sending unimaginable pleasure through Heechul's body.

_'But I already fall in love with you,'_ Heechul wants to tell him so bad, screaming on his face. He kept those thoughts inside his head and decided to enjoy Kyunghoon's work on his skin. Kyunghoon's lips pressed anywhere on his upper body except the mouth, and it drives Heechul crazy.

“Ah, Kyunghoonie, nnhh, kiss me?”

“I'm kissing you,” he younger replied nonchalantly, gently nibbling at Heechul still clothed chest.

“Not there, here,” Heechul sat up, surprising Kyunghoon along the way, and grab Kyunghoon's face, smashing their lips together. He could feel Kyunghoon tensed for few seconds and then he attacks Heechul's mouth with the same vigor Heechul's had. Kyunghoon lick Heechul's bottom lip and bite it gently, making Heechul moans. Kyunghoon pulled Heechul to his lap again so that Heechul was basically sitting there, grab a full hand of his buttock.

Heechul keep moaning on his lip, then Kyunghoon insert his tongue, tracing the teeth one by one and licking his upper wall. Kyunghoon pulled his waist closer, and Heechul could feel their hard cock. He couldn't fight him back, and he was too immersed in the feeling, it was really tickling but feel good at the same time. His hands roaming around Kyunghoon's back while grinding his hip slowly on him. He slowly put them beneath the clothes, feeling the muscled body more directly.

Groaning, Kyunghoon let go of his hyung's mouth. “Do you want this?” His voice low, brimming with desire. His eyes darken, and Heechul must nibble his bottom lips to not moaning.

Heechul couldn't gather his strength to reply as Kyunghoon spoke in that tone, his mind already going haywire. He just bobbed his head yes. He keeps massaging the body with his fingers lightly, and the way Kyunghoon's muscles flex when he took off his own shirt feel unbelievably good.

Kyunghoon took Heechul's shirt off too and hugged him immediately, afraid the older man would feel cold. He put them in the sleeping bag again, hovering Heechul again as he kissed the older man roughly, grinding their hard-on together. They moaned against each other's mouth as they kissed, and Heechul's moans only getting louder as Kyunghoon play with his nipples.

“Heechullie, can I take this off? I want to feel you more,” Kyunghoon looked down as his finger slipping inside Heechul's underwear. Heechul followed his gaze, and he put his hand on Kyunghoon waistband.

“Of course. But I want this to be gone too,” he answered as he slips his hands inside the pants, making Kyunghoon moans.

“You sure know how to make me crazy, Chullie,” Kyunghoon bite Heechul's ear, voice dripping low with lust and Heechul lost his mind. In a swift move, Kyunghoon took his and Heechul's pants off, then hugged Heechul tightly. The barrier were gone now, and Heechul could feel how hot and hard Kyunghoon is.

“Kyungie, it's very big. If you were going to make love to me, I'm sure as hell I would die from the pain,” Heechul joked as he rub their dicks slowly with his hand.

Laughing and moaning at the same time, Kyunghoon licks Heechul's ear again, whispering there. “Not a chance, Chullie. I will put in my lubed finger first, easing you. After that, the second finger. Yeah, you still can keep up with my two fingers, but how about the third? You must realize it by now that my fingers are big enough for you,” Kyunghoon moved his hip against the older cock slowly, meeting Heechul hands. He intertwined their other hand above Heechul’s head. Heechul moaned loudly, and Kyunghoon laughs quietly because he knows Heechul just imagining what he just said.

“You're right, your fingers are big enough to be put in there. I would surely lose my mind at the second finger,” he rubbed their erection faster now, needing the friction. His mouth finds Kyunghoon's again, and they groaned.

“But I will still put the third finger in, though. I want to prepare you as best as I can. And don't hold your voice, I want to see you moaning hard under me when I am fingering you,” Kyunghoon's hands were roaming around Heechul's bottom now, restrain himself badly to not really put his fingers inside Heechul.

“Kyungie mmmhh, I will, if you fingering me hard and fast enough,” Heechul clearly lost himself to his imagination.

“That's good. Next, what do you want, hm? I put my fourth finger in or just ram myself into you?” Kyunghoon put his hand around their cock again as he keeps moving his hip.

“Aah, just- just do it,” Heechul spread his legs wider unconsciously, trying to get the same friction he feels inside his mind.

“Do what?”

_‘Ask me. I love you, and I can't hold it anymore. The thought of tonight will be forgotten makes me really sad. I don't want this to end. I want to be with you. I want you to love me. I want to be your lover as I want only you to be my lover,’_ these thoughts appeared so fast in his mind and he gulped down, holding his own tongue.

“Just, put it inside already,” Heechul revealed his teary eyes, looking straight into Kyunghoon. He took Kyunghoon's hand and put it in front of his hole.

Groaning, Kyunghoon smacked their lips again, feeling the plump lips against his chapped one. He moved his face to Heechul's neck, sucking it, and groaned low at his ear. “Not now, Chullie. We'll do with this for now, okay?” he kissed Heechul's forehead, and that was a promise.

“I removed my fingers and slowly push my cock into you. You can feel it, right? The way you clenched at me, it feels so good. I can't help but moan too at the tightness,” Kyunghoon too couldn't help but imagining that. Heechul's cries got the best out of him.

“Mmmhh yeah, like that, slowly. I can't hold it anymore. I need you to fill me inside,” Heechul moaned again as Kyunghoon grab a hand full of his bottom again, smacking him. Kyunghoon keep licking and sucking at Heechul's shoulder as they continue to move their hips, switching between slow and fast tempo to prolong the pleasure.

“There, all in. I would wait for a while for you to adjust. But then, once I feel you relaxed enough, I'm not going to stop, you know. I will start with slow tempo to ease you, then it will only going faster and harder as you keep moaning for me. Where is your pleasure spot, hm? I want you to scream loudly,” Kyunghoon's tone becoming lower, heavy with lust as Heechul put his legs around Kyunghoon's waist. Heechul whined as he could feel Kyunghoon bumped their cocks faster and the younger’s testicles hitting his hole, causing him moaning louder to Kyunghoon's ear.

“Kyungie, faster, I want to feel you more. Make me scream your name, I need you so bad, oh, you would feel amazing inside me,” Heechul nearly screams now, he couldn't care for anything else except the friction on his dick and the superb imagination he had. Pathetic, yes, but as Kyunghoon previously said, this will do for now. At least he was not alone, Kyunghoon was here with him.

Kyunghoon lick Heechul's earlobe again, moaning from the friction. He could feel the older's cock twitching so often and his moans getting louder. “Aaah, you feel really good, you swallowed my cock perfectly. I want to cum into you, make you full with my seeds until you can see your tummy bumped up. Don't you want it?”

“Yes! Pour it inside! Oh, I need you, and I want you to do me, really. Ah, no, I can't hold it anymore, Hoonie. I'm at my limit,” Heechul cries louder.

“Then cum for me, love,” Kyunghoon murmured and kissed Heechul again, making their tongue dance. With that, Heechul came on their stomach, moans swallowed by the other's mouth. Kyunghoon followed shortly after roughly grinding their cocks.

Kyunghoon immediately lay beside Heechul as they catch their breaths, not wanting to crush him. He took some tissue to clean their stomach, then help Heechul wear his clothes back. Heechul is still looking at Kyunghoon with dazed gaze as the younger wearing his clothes back. He still couldn't believe they just did all of that.

“Chullie, you okay?” Kyunghoon check on him as he holds his bottle water for Heechul.

“Yes, I just still couldn't believe I would throw myself on you like that. Thank you for keeping your words.” Heechul hid his reddened face on Kyunghoon's neck, and the color only became darken as Kyunghoon laughs.

“You're too tempting for me, you know. I almost lost it and put myself inside you,” Kyunghoon kisses Heechul's face lovingly. Heechul bit his lip to hold his moan. He wouldn't be really angry if Kyunghoon were really doing that. Rather, he would love it.

“Come on, hyung. Let's get some sleep. We'll have to go back early,” Kyunghoon pulled Heechul to his chest, his arms resting on Heechul's back as he stroked it.

“Kyungie, thank you for today. I enjoyed it thoroughly,” Heechul bury his face on Kyunghoon's chest as he willed himself to sleep. Kissing his forehead again, Kyunghoon whispered, “No, hyung. Thank you to coming with me for today's wonderful date.”

They looked at each other's face as they cuddle, smiling and share one last kiss before the day end.

"Oh, um, Chullie?" Kyunghoon moved his head slightly so he could see Heechul more closely. Hearing his name being called with much uncertainty, he looked up and gave a small, gentle smile to reassured the younger.

"Please remember this," Kyunghoon tucked the older's hair behind his ear, playing with it for a while. "I'll make you fall in love with me. Please wait for it."

And that, was the most loving and affectionate smile -almost looked like a smirk if only Kyunghoon's face didn't radiated happiness- Heechul ever seen on the younger face. The low, full of confidence tone that was being said just inches from him, made his face red so quickly and he covered it with his two palms, suffering in the need to scream out of joy and embarrassment while holding his giggles that was almost escaped his lips.

Laughing, Kyunghoon just tighten his hold on his crush and kissed his forehead. Heechul immediately hide his face on Kyunghoon's shoulder, nodding vigorously.

"Do your best, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt, 'A and B was really close, much like dating, but neither one of them want to confess to the other because they're really content with the way things are.' but I don't know myself why this story went like this.
> 
> I know this story is pretty much confusing, but I like the idea of them spending Valentine's Day in both nsfw ver. and fluff ver. (You can find this one on my other work; 'Just One').  
> Feedbacks are much appreciated!


End file.
